It Happened One Night
by Brooke Enik
Summary: AU. Alex and Piper meet at a wedding and hit it off. Alex thinks she knows Piper, but there's more than meets the eye. I'm horrible at summaries, try the story instead! Rated M for themes, and Vauseman.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a three part story (tentatively), and I hope to update those in relatively quicker successions.**

 **Please read and feel free to leave your thoughts in reviews!**

 **/**

Alex stood behind the bar, hands resting on the cool, polished surface, surveying the scene in front of her with a mixture of dismay and boredom. Rich people partying was an oxymoron in her opinion, and nothing about this wedding reception was about to make her change her mind.

"How do we always end up here? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we _just_ cater a wedding that involved snooty, boring old rich people with giant-" Alex turned to look at her best friend, and partner, both –in-crime and behind the bar, when she realized her words were falling on deaf ears. Nicky was busy ogling a young-looking red head who, judging by the fact that she wore a dress similar to at least two other girls, appeared to be a bridesmaid.

" _Nicky!_ " she hissed, throwing a napkin at her below the level of the bar, so as to keep from drawing attention.

"What?" Nicky mumbled, still absorbed in her activity, chewing on a straw.

"Quit eye-fucking the bridesmaid and wipe the drool off of your face. She's not even looking over here. It's embarrassing."

"Fuck you. She's been looking here plenty." Nicky straightened up, pushing off of the counter with her hands and pointed the macerated straw at Alex. "You're just jealous because you're not getting my undivided attention." Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes which prompted Nicky to walk over to her and wrap an arm around her. "C'mon, you know you're my number one girl, Vause."

Alex laughed out loud, pushing her away playfully. "Thanks, but I think I'll survive." She sighed in annoyance. "This is just so boring. This isn't even a real party!" She gestured to the hall where save for a few couples, who were slow dancing to the live bands somber melody, everyone else was at on their tables. Gossiping probably, Alex thought derisively. "And I thought at _least_ I'll have you here to make it a little interesting. Turns out, you're just dead weight."

Before a quick reply, always at the ready, could shoot out of her mouth, Nicky held back and narrowed her eyes. "You wanna make it interesting?"

"Fuck yeah."

Nicky grinned at her. "Okay. Let's see who can cross out "score at a wedding" from their bucket list tonight."

Alex raised her eyebrow in challenge. "What makes you think I haven't already?"

"Because you'd've told me if that were true."

"Whatever." Her uninterested gaze swept across the hall. "Besides, nobody here would be interesting enough to grab my attention."

"Yeah?" Nicky drawled, her face sporting a very suspicious looking grin. "Well, I know somebody who'd _like_ to get your attention."

Alex scoffed. "Right. No one here has the balls to step out of their precious comfort zones long enough to-"

"Blondie over there, 2 o'clock," Nicky interrupted, nodding her head in the direction.

In spite of herself, Alex turned her head infinitesimally to where Nicky had pointed, and caught a blonde head turning away from her at the precise moment. It would probably kill her to admit to Nicky, but this wasn't the first time she had caught the blonde stealing glances. Their little game of cat and mouse had continued over the better part of the evening, and in fact, had been the major contributing factor behind Alex's growing grumpiness. Even though, the lingering glances had gotten …more _lingering_ each time, Alex had resigned herself to the fact that that's as far as it would probably get.

"Her? Yeah, I don't think so." She tried to look away, but was caught by the way the muscles in the woman's back danced as she raised her glass to take a sip.

"What? Too gorgeous for you? Oh I get it. You think she's out of your league."

"You know what, Nicky? Why d-" Alex's reply got caught in her throat when the blonde turned towards them again; this time, with a look of purpose in her eyes.

Alex watched as she excused herself from the man she was talking to and made her way towards the bar. Alex couldn't help but admire the way her body moved, with an effortless sensuality. She could feel Nicky bouncing next to her, her entire body yelling "I told you so" at her; but all Alex could wonder at that moment was if this mystery woman sounded as sexy as she looked.

She was about to find out.

She placed her clutch on the counter and said, "Hi, is the bar still open?" _yep. Definitely just as sexy._

"We're kinda paid to stay _open_ 'til you all leave," came Nicky's snide remark before Alex could gather herself enough to respond. Piper turned her head slightly towards the shorter woman with a bemused expression and was about to reply when Alex intervened.

Straightening her black velvet waistcoat, Alex leaned on her elbows towards the girl, trademark smirk in place. "Even if that wasn't the case, it would be a great failing on my part to turn someone as pretty as you away." She kicked at Nicky and hoped that under the cover of the bar, it would go unnoticed.

Alex could practically hear Nicky rolling her eyes as she walked away.

Contrary to the norm, the girl didn't blush and look away. Or giggle like a school girl. In fact, she didn't display any of the usual reactions Alex had gotten used to as a response to her charm. Instead, her chin raised a little, and Alex got her first look into the gorgeous blue eyes, with just the right amount of grey eye shadow; like the ocean, frozen over. She could have sworn she felt the chill radiate off of the strange woman; though whether to attribute the shiver that ran up her spine to that or to the fact that the half lidded eyes were gazing directly into hers, both inviting and closed off at the same time, she wasn't sure.

"Are you so cavalier with your flirtations with everyone, or was that just for my benefit?" The words, uttered so haughtily, went well with the general décor of the party, but Alex was just able to discern a slightly pleased tone behind them. _A challenge, but not a lost cause._ Alex decided she liked that in a woman, as opposed to the _norm_.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. It's part of the job description." A poorly disguised grin swept across her face, as the yet unnamed woman bristled faintly at that, looking uncertain for just a moment, before regaining her composure. "So, what can I get you…?" she trailed off, hoping to get the blonde's name.

She ignored that, and surveyed the collection behind Alex instead, before turning back to the brunette. "Surprise me. Make it strong. And if I like it, maybe I'll tell you my name…," her eyes dipped to her chest, where a nametag proudly bore her name. " _Alex_." The sultry half-smile drew Alex's gaze towards her unbearably pink lips, filling her mind with all sorts of wanton images.

 _Focus._ "Okay. I'll hold you to that." With that Alex turned away, busying herself in preparation of the perfect drink, her mind already made up. Her formal education hadn't stretched beyond high school, having never even applied to a college; however, she did attend many a college parties, and even a class here and there, to glean what she considered the two most important things out of the college experience: booze and literature. Both of which, incidentally, came in handy when wooing women.

Alex took a disposable napkin, bearing the Red's Catering insignia, and placed it in front of the blonde, and presented a champagne flute with a slight flourish. Alex thought she saw a hint of recognition in the blue eyes when she saw the milky drink, but before she could register that, the younger girl looked up at her, and said,

"Just how old do you think I am?" The tone was teasing, and Alex found herself laughing.

"It's alcohol, I swear. It's called Death in the Afternoon," she drew herself up, shoulders pushed back. "The colour is -"

"Because of the absinthe mixing with champagne. I know." Alex cocked her eyebrow, impressed. The blonde continued, "What I don't know is what other on-regular liqueurs you have hiding down there." the younger girl took a sip, eyes never leaving Alex's, and she watched in delight as the blonde fought back an alcohol induced shiver.

Alex winked at her. "Why don't you come over here and find out." When the blonde didn't reply other than a wry shake of her head and a sip of her drink, Alex continued, "So, how many glasses of champagne did you have to drink to pluck up the courage to take this from a staring contest to an actual conversation?"

"You're awfully cocky for someone wearing _velvet._ " Her eyes held the perfect balance of playful teasing and mockery. Alex decided to give in.

"Touché. I'm just trying to figure you out though, Woman-With-No-Name."

Alex watched as she played with a bracelet on her wrist, the blonde's fingers moving nimbly. It wasn't _really_ her fault when her mind had her picture those fingers on her. "I have a name, I'll let you know by the end of this," she gestured to her now half-empty glass.

"I think a few people are missing you out there. Shouldn't you be heading back to the party now?" An older woman, quite possibly her mom, was now shooting daggers toward the bar area, and Alex felt she should at least mention that to the blonde, no matter how half heartedly.

Without even bothering to look back, the woman shrugged and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Do you always answer questions with questions?" that elicited a laugh from the blonde.

Alex didn't like to admit how much she _liked_ it.

"I'm quite entertained being exactly where I am right now. Besides, it really isn't my thing." Alex waited for further elaboration and the blonde said, "Weddings."

Alex nodded, trying to keep her excitement over the first part of the blonde's statement from showing. "What a _re_ you into then?"

She set her glass down and leaned back on her stool. Alex saw, rather she _felt_ the blue gaze sweep over her and it was as if someone had drenched her in desire all of a sudden. It was a giddy feeling, and she subtly tightened her grip on the counter so as not to fall over.

"Girls with glasses," said the blonde and Alex had to use every last bit of resolve she could muster to focus on the words and not the lips. "Barb wire tattoos." Leaning forward, she stroked the material of her waistcoat between her thumb and forefinger, and Alex thought she might combust. "Girls who wear waistcoats."

They were close, and Alex could have sworn her rapidly beating heart was easily audible. She hadn't expected for this woman to have such an effect on her, but now, _now_ she was definitely interested.

A low buzz sounded from between them, and as they both tore their gazes away to locate the source of the intrusion, the connection broke. She reached into her clutch and retrieved a cell phone, the screen illuminating her face almost immediately, showing a slightly anxious expression.

While she typed out a response, Alex used the time to regain composure before she made a complete ass out of herself. She knew nothing about this woman, not even her name, and already she could feel herself getting strongly infatuated. There was just something about her eyes, and her smile that was beguiling enough to reel her in. It just kept coming.

"Somewhere you gotta be?"

The mystery woman locked her phone and looked up. "Actually yes." Alex did not imagine the look of disappointment in the blue eyes. "Is there any way I can convince you to come with me?"

Alex's heart picked up pace again at the suddenly shy tone, and she knew it would be very hard for her to say no to anything she asked of her in that tone.

"I would _love_ to. You have no idea." She glanced around at the hall. "But I kinda have to stay back and help clean all this up. Wouldn't exactly be fair to the others if I took off."

"Right. I understand." For the first time ever, the blonde looked unsure as she fidgeted around with her purse, looking more her age than she had let on throughout the night.

"Hey." She looked up and there was conflict written all over her face. Alex didn't know what it was, but all she could think of was that she somehow had to get rid of it. " _Hey._ " She held the blonde's hands and gave them what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. She was a little surprised to find them cold, and she had to make a conscious effort to push away gratuitous thoughts concerning those hands and her body. "Gimme your phone. You didn't actually think I was gonna let you leave without getting your number, did you?"

She handed over her phone with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "Aren't you going to want a name to go with the number?"

Alex quickly fed her number in her phone under "girl with glasses" and gave it a call. She felt her back pocket vibrate. _There._ "I've given up on you," she said with a chuckle, as she placed the phone back in the bag.

Alex looked up to see the blonde looking at her with a strange expression on her face. "Give me _your_ phone." Alex complied without comment, feeling off balance in this exchange.

The younger woman placed Alex's phone back on the counter, and without another word, made her way outside.

Sifting through their conversation, she wondered if she had something wrong to upset the blonde to warrant a sudden change in her behavior. She picked her phone up and began scrolling through the recent calls when an unfamiliar name caught her eye.

 **Piper Chapman**

It took her all of a second to piece it together and a smile broke free across her face.

" _Now_ who's the one drooling?"

Alex threw a rag at her but didn't bother replying, her mind fully occupied by what lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback on the first chapter guys! Here's the next one.**

 **P.S. to my New Beginnings readers: I apologise for the ridiculous delay. I have NOT abandoned the story (IT"S MY BABY HOW CAN I?!), and it will be the next thing to be uploaded. Your patience is highly appreciated.**

 **/**

It was well past midnight when they finished packing up. Alex leaned against the doors to the loading/unloading bay, staring at her phone. One hand played with her undone bowtie, wondering if it was too late to call the blonde. All Alex could think of right then, was how badly she wanted to see the blonde. In fact, that had been the primary thought occupying her head all night after Piper left. Alex had tried to get her off of her mind, trying to distract herself with a little casual flirting here and there, but it was to no avail. No one else lived up to the delicious electricity that had been flowing between her and Piper. That's all there was to it, pure animal magnetism.

At least that's what she had been trying to convince herself of.

She heard shuffling footsteps behind her as Nicky carried a crate, probably the last one, of cutlery out to their truck that stood open a few feet away. Her hand slipped a little, the clinking of the knives and forks loud in the quiet night, and Alex stretched out a hand to help. Shooting a disgruntled look her way (which Alex dutifully ignored), Nicky hoisted the crate higher and carried on to the truck. Her friend was right to be mad, the brunette had been increasingly distracted and when moving around delicate, breakable things around in large wooden boxes, it's probably preferable if one isn't _distracted_.

She had apologized a few times, but Nicky refused to listen, instead choosing to handle everything herself. Pocketing her phone, Alex walked over to Nicky who stood in the bed, taking one final inventory.

"I'll go in and take a look around, see if there's something left." Nicky pursed her lips, not bothering to reply. Alex hurried on quickly, "not that I'm saying _you_ missed anything, you did a great job tonight!"

"Don't patronize me. I've cleared up everything. Myself." She hopped out and went to pull the door shut but the lever was too high. Alex tried not to smirk as she jumped a couple of times for the lever, her hand not even close to touching it.

The taller woman cleared her throat and looked at Nicky questioningly. "All you have to do is ask."

She scowled. "Close the fucking door, Vause."

Alex obliged with a small salute, which Nicky rolled her eyes at, and Alex took that as a sign that they were back to being okay. "I can't believe you got that mad over a couple of plates."

"It's not about the stupid plates." Nicky climbed into the driver's side and waited for Alex to get on before continuing. "It's _you_."

"Me?!"

Nicky walked over to the driver's side of the truck and opened the door. "Yes, you. You've been moping around like a love struck teenager ever since Blondie left and-"

"Piper."

"What?"

"Her name's Piper. And I have not been "moping around"."

"Says you in that not-so-sullen-tone. You're obviously in love with her or something, and you want to see her and you have her digits. It feels like there is a simple solution to all of this. And the worst part is, you won't admit it, even to me."

She jammed her hands in her pockets, knowing there was truth to her best friend's words but not wanting to admit it out loud. "There's nothing to admit Nichols. She was hot, I have her number, I may or may not call her. It's no big deal." Alex looked out the window as the traffic slowly inched forward. If she were being really and truly honest, she hadn't just found Piper "hot"; she had felt something for her that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Maybe ever. And she didn't trust this feeling.

"Right." Nicky shut the door then, knowing it was no good to argue with her right then. Rolling the window down, she looked down at her. "Stop making yourself miserable, Stretch."

Alex flipped her off and started walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

With a last honk for her benefit, the truck took off in the opposite direction, and Alex made her way around to the front of the building. It had rained earlier, and the streets were glistening under the low lights, everything in a dreamy haze under the clouds. So lost was she in her own thoughts and the puddles, she didn't see the woman in front of her until they collided with enough force to almost knock her over. Hands reached out to grab her elbows, and she felt herself steady.

"Woah, hey. You need to get your prescription number checked." Alex looked up at that voice, and her heart gave a sudden, squeeze as she found herself staring at Piper.

"I-I didn't see you coming… what are you even doing here? I thought you left."

Piper let go of her arms then, reaching up to tuck a loose blonde strand behind her ear. "I came back."

Alex felt a smile growing on her face. "So you did. How would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Piper nodded and followed Alex, who continued in the direction where she was headed before being quite literally swept off her feet. "Does the walk take us to your place?"

Alex let out a chuckle. "If that's what you want."

Piper hooked her arm through the brunette's, and she could feel tingles all over her skin, through the jacket, matching her step for step. "I just hope you don't get the wrong idea. I'm not someone who just goes home with _strangers._ " Her words came out in a playfully innocent whisper.

"In that case, we should probably get to know each other." She looked up for a street sign. "There are seven blocks 'til we reach my building, that's plenty of time to become non-strangers."

"What, like 20 questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay. But I get to veto questions if I don't want to answer them. Or if they're stupid. And yes, there is such a thing as a stupid question."

Alex rolled her eyes at her. "Fine, how many vetoes do you get?"

"Depends. How many stupid questions you got?"

Alex turned to look at the blonde, lips upturned in a grin. "Okay wiseass. You're on. You go first."

"Tattoos. How many do you have and can I see?"

"Well there's the one on my forearm, that you saw. One is on my upper arm," she pointed to it over her jacket sleeve. "The third one is on my back, left shoulder. You can see that, but you'll probably have to get rid of my shirt first."

"Oh well, if I _have_ to." It was neither her imagination, nor her wishful thinking, the slow drag of Piper's eyes down to her lips and then back up. "Your turn."

Alex took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. "Let's see. Favourite childhood-"

But Piper was already shaking her head. "Veto."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Childhood anything is veto. C'mon! Step up your game, Al." Her tone was teasing and Alex had a reply ready, but it promptly died when she heard the nick name. This wasn't fair. The effect Piper was having on her was absolutely not fair. And as they walked and talked and night wore on, she could tell it was only going to get worse from here.

/

It took Alex three tries to get the key into the lock and open the door. She hoped the blonde believed her lie that it was the lock that needed changing and not her nerves that needed calming. She ushered her guest in to the apartment and tried not to breathe in too conspicuously as Piper walked past her. She dropped her keys in a ceramic frog with the top of its head cut off and switched on the lights. The first thing she registered was the heat in her apartment was, especially compared to outside.

"Is it just me, or is it really hot in here?"

"You know you don't have to use a pickup line on a girl who's already in your apartment, right?"

"You're funny. Really though. It's never this hot. Why don't you make yourself at home, and I'll check the thermostat."

She shrugged out of her jacket, Piper following suite, and hung them both on the rack. She was unbuttoning her waistcoat when she felt Piper's gaze on her.

"Leave that on." Alex gave her a questioning look. Piper took a step closer; eyes focused on the collar of her shirt, where she had unbuttoned the top couple of buttons. "I wanna do it myself." Her fingers gave the tie a slight tug. "I like the bow tie too."

She had to swallow twice before she could talk again. "Right." Piper moved into the living room area where she leaned against the back of an arm chair and bent her leg up, one at a time, to remove her heels. Alex stood transfixed, eyes following her bare feet as they touched the floor and a jolt of arousal ran through her.

Piper caught her staring and turned away, smiling. Her eyes fell on a bookshelf. "Mind if I check out your books?"

"Yeah-no go ahead. There are more in there," she replied, pointing to her room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," she called out, already disappearing in through the door.

/

After figuring out and fixing the problem with the thermostat, Alex went around the apartment opening windows to let the breeze in.

Standing at the doorway to her room, she saw Piper next to her desk looking at something that was obscured from Alex's vision. This was a one night deal; they hadn't said it, but it was understood. Alex wasn't ready to be in anything more serious anyway. But this woman… although she had remained a on the back foot, the more Alex got to know about her, the more she wanted to know about her.

"See something you like?"

Alex started a little, a sheepish smile on her face for getting caught. She moved closer to Piper who still had her back to her, examining something on her desk. Strands of blonde hair gently kissed the exposed skin of her shoulders, the sight mesmerizing Alex. "I didn't realize you had eyes at the back of your head." Her lips took claim of the shoulder, the kiss so soft she would have thought Piper didn't even feel it, had it not been for the slight shudder that ran through the blonde.

"I don't," Piper whispered. "I can _feel_ you." She turned around to face Alex, eyes searching. "Does that even make sense?"

"It does to me." Alex placed one hand on either side of the blonde, effectively trapping her there. Though if the look in her eyes meant anything, Piper was in no hurry to leave.

"Question?"

"Sure."

"Who's the woman in the picture?"

Alex looked behind piper to see the picture she was referring to.

"That's my mom," she said, smiling.

"And your dad?"

"Veto."

"Okay." She ran her hands up Alex's folded sleeves, fingers dancing around the barb-wire tattoo. "Did you fix the thermostat?"

Alex hummed her assent.

"That's a pity. The heat had some good points." Piper's voice lowered, almost a purr, as her gaze fell towards her neck. Leaning forward, Piper ran the tip of her tongue from her collar bone to the edge of her lower jaw, following a bead of sweat. Alex tightened her grip on the table behind them as she felt Piper leave a wet trail from her jaw to her ear lobe, which she held between her teeth with just enough pressure, before releasing it. "I like how you taste," she murmured, her breath tickling Alex.

She moved back then to look at Piper, the hunger in her eyes unmistakable, and her hand came up to cup her cheek of its own volition. She was close enough to see the blue eyes flecked with grey just before the fluttered shut and Alex overcame the distance between them. She probably would have been happy spending hours just kissing Piper Chapman, except for the fact that Piper's hands were moving to her front and undoing the buttons on her coat impressively quick.

Piper slipped it off and threw it on the floor, closely followed by her tie and shirt. Her mouth fell on Alex's chest, kissing a path from her collar bone to her bra-clad breast. Much as Alex wanted Piper there, she threaded her fingers through her hair and pulled her to her lips again. While Alex's tongue ran a tentative course along Piper's lower lip, looking for permission (which was given), Piper's hands found the belt on her pants, and she all but yanked it off. The button and the zipper held no ground in front of Piper's nimble fingers and soon Alex felt the now cold air hit her ass.

Piper broke free of the kiss first. "The shoes are gonna be a problem."

She looked down at her feet, shoes still on. "Right, wait. Let me -"

"No." splaying a hand against the brunette's abdomen, Piper gently pushed her back until her legs hit the edge of the bed and she sat down. Alex liked to be in control; liked to be in a position of power. With Piper however, she didn't exactly mind seeing the tables turn, and she never would have believed it, but it was incredibly erotic letting someone have power over her for once.

Piper stood in front of her for a few moments when everything went quiet, their eye contact taut with static. Eyes never straying, she slowly hiked her dress up to mid thigh as she crouched in front of her and began working on her laces. That sight had to be one of the hottest things Alex had ever experienced, and she could feel herself get drenched with desire. Piper removed the shoes and immediately began trying to take off her pants. Alex, however, had other plans.

Taking the blonde's hands in her own, she pulled her up and onto her lap. Piper immediately went for her lips, attacking and bruising. Alex didn't repay in kind, instead keeping her pace slow, her kisses languid. Her hands moved up the Piper's arms, nails dragging, searching for the shoulder straps. Pulling them down, one by one, Alex peppered her with wet kisses.

Reaching back, Piper undid her zip, the dress coming all the way off of her torso, only a flimsy camisole covering her now. This distracted Alex from her current position and she leaned back to admire the view.

"I think it's a little _too_ cold now." Her fingers played at the edges of the cloth, watching Piper as she flexed her hands against Alex's shoulder, waiting to be rid of it.

"Oh I think this is all you." Grinning a wicked grin, Alex suddenly leaned forward and flicked a nipple with her tongue, earning herself a delicious sharp gasp from Piper, and a bucking of her hips against the brunette's thigh. That gave her an idea.

She enveloped one nipple with her mouth and the other with her hand, the stimulation making Piper throw her head back and cry out in pleasure. Alex used her other hand to urge her hips to move and Piper, taking the hint, spread her legs wider against her thigh for better contact. Alex sat enthralled, watching the blonde come undone before her eyes, under her hands, the sight sending shots of arousal straight to her centre.

Piper pulled her head back up and kissed her on the cheek dragging her mouth to her ear, as another moan came bubbling out. "I'm close, _so_ close." Alex moved the silky material away and enclosed her teeth around one nipple, and felt Piper's movements go erratic until she became rigid. Laying soft kisses wherever she could reach, Alex waited as Piper came down from her high, collapsing on the bed on her side with a grin on her face.

"Take off your pants."

Alex stood up and tried to put a little spice in her act, in vain, almost ending up on the floor in the process. She sat back down and shimmied them off. "I'll never know how strippers do the pants in any way that's sexy without falling flat on their faces."

Piper busied herself with her bra clasp behind her. "I think they wear the kind that can be ripped off. Much more efficient." She began kneading the newly exposed flesh and Alex reveled in the feel of the strong hands. Piper's lips found the salt shaker tattoo and Alex shuddered when piper leaned in to lick it. She continued on up her shoulder, ghosting over the base of her neck and Alex leaned her head back on Piper's shoulder to grant her better access.

She turned around then, before she got lost in the haze of everything _Piper_ and pushed the blonde towards the head of the bed, "It's still your turn." She kissed down her stomach until she was met with the material of her panties. Sinking her teeth into the band, she tugged on it and Piper lifted her hips to make it easier. Having taken it off all the way, Alex sat back on her knees and took in the sight before her.

She licked her lips in anticipation, "Oh it is most _definitely_ still your turn."

/

It was a little after day break when they let each other rest again. Piper was sprawled on her back, one leg hanging off of the side of the bed, her face suffused with a deep pink as she tried to catch her breath back. Alex was on her side, observing the rise and fall of the blonde's chest, feeling the flames of desire rising again.

"Stop looking at me like that. You've officially exhausted me."

Alex propped up on her elbow. "Really?" she ran a hand up the inside of her thigh, lightly brushing her outer lips. The brunette smirked as Piper's legs widened instinctively.

"Well… give it a few minutes."

A few more moments passed in silence, Alex keeping up her strokes, moving on to more intimate areas, watching Piper respond more and more. She slipped a finger in, being met with no resistance. Her thumb rested on her clit.

"Hey. I've got a question for you."

Piper released the lip that she was biting, swallowed and nodded her head for Alex to continue.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Alex waited for the blonde to answer, her hand never letting up; the pressure of her walls closing in around her.

"Veto."


End file.
